The Black Secret
by Roshio H.T
Summary: Muchos secretos sobre la familia Black han sido desvelados. Existe uno mas. Uno que la mayoria desconoce. Que tendra que ver Bellatrix con susodicho secreto? ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: La serie Harry Potter y sus personajes no nos pertenece.**

**The Black Secrete.**

_by Roshio Hiwatari Tao & Verox._

Bellatrix Black camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la barbilla en alto. Para cualquier persona, parecería normal ver a la Slytherin con tal postura. Realmente, a nadie le extrañaría que esta estuviese recorriendo los pasillos a tan alto hora de la noche: después de todo, la Slytherin había hecho lo mismo cientos de veces en noches de estrés e irritación.

No, nadie notaria nada peculiar en ella esa noche. Pero la verdad es que si había algo diferente en ella. Esa noche cargaba con ella un oscuro secreto con el cual cargaba solo de vez en cuando.

Dicho oscuro secreto nada tenia que ver con las fuerzas del mal, las artes oscuras, instintos asesinos, ni magia negra. Y es que, había que enfrentarlo, nada de eso era realmente un secreto cuando se refería a ella. De hecho, era conocido por todos su inclinación por poderes misteriosos e ideas llanamente retorcidas.

Definitivamente, su secreto no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con aquello. Más bien, lo contrario.

Divago por los corredores hasta llegar al séptimo piso, encontrándose con un ya familiar espacio vacío. Recorrió dicho espacio tres veces, su mente posicionada en el secreto que cargaba consigo. El espacio fue reemplazado por una puerta que también le era familiar:

La entrada a la sala de los menesteres.

Vigilo que nadie mas estuviera presente, y se interno en la recién abierta sala. A diferencia de la mayoría de veces, no dio directamente con el salón: dio con un oscuro y húmedo pasillo en el cual el sonido de sus pisadas resonaba con exactitud.

Daba la ligera impresión de que la sala quisiese avisar a alguien de su llegada. No era una impresión muy inexacta, que la chica pudiese decir.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, sus ojos se encontraron con una cómoda habitación parecida a una sala común. Tenía colores horrorosamente inclinados hacia la casa de los leones, y sobre uno de los sofás, cómodamente reposando, estaba el único confidente de su secreto.

Sirius Black.

Xxxxx

Los pasos de la chica resonaron por toda la estancia, penetrando sus oídos cual melodiosa canción. La sonrisa del Gryffindor relució en la penumbra y mientras ella se acercaba cada vez mas, continuaba manteniendo su posición despreocupada de siempre. Cuando la luz saliendo de la punta de la varita de Bellatrix por fin alcanzo al chico, este se enderezo y rascó una de sus orejas con pereza -con un obvio estilo canino- para luego pararse frente a ella sonriente.

-Puntual como siempre, primita- Susurro con suavidad mientras fijaba sus ojos en los suyos.

La Slytherin hizo una mueca. –Nox.- Y con esto la luz de su varita se apago. Su mano se deslizo al interior de su capa, donde encontró lo que buscaba. Saco la pequeña bolsa y la tiro a su 'adorado' primo.

-Aun no logro entenderlo, Bella querida... - dijo con tono burlesco - ¿por que te gusta tanto arreglar tus negocios en la oscuridad? - con cuidado pesó la pequeña bolsa en sus manos, dejando resonar el ruido de las monedas al chocar entre ellas - ¿Tienes algo que ocultar?

La Slytherin se afinco en la pared. -Aun no logro entenderlo, Sirius no tan querido.- Devolvió esta -por que te gusta ser tan abierto con tus negocios? Es que acaso no tienes sentido común?- Se burlo con una sonrisa de satisfacción jugando en sus labios.

- Ouch - rió divertido - Eso ha dolido - con paso firme se acercó aun más a la chica para susurrar cerca de su oído con picardía - pero déjame decirte que la única persona a quien parece faltarle el sentido común... eres tú.

Bellatrix rió, una risa extraña por la cual era conocida. -Ilumíname, cual ha sido el acontecimiento que te ha llevado a tan divina conclusión?- Ladeo un poco el rostro, su nariz rozando la mejilla de su primo.

- Mmh... Veamos - fingió pensárselo por unos instantes y luego continuo sonriente - El que vengas a media noche para darle unos cuantos galeones a tu 'menos favorito' primo, teniendo en cuenta que he sido exiliado de la familia y de que me odias... ¿no es razón suficiente para dudar de tu buen sentido común?

-Vaya. No se si estar sorprendida por el hecho de que hayas logrado parecer pensativo o porque de hecho has logrado encontrar una razón decente. Estas muy en lo cierto, debo de admitir,- con esto pego la cabeza completamente a la pared, para poder ver sus ojos -en la parte de 'menos favorito'.-

- Entonces, permíteme cuestionar, mi adorable prima... - sin titubeos clavó su mirada en la de ella y le hizo sentir su tibio aliento sobre sus mejillas - ¿Por que haces todo esto?

Uno de sus brazos, que habían estado cruzados en su pecho, se libero y su mano rozo con suavidad la mejilla de Sirius. Su uñas rasgaban su piel ligeramente. -Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. Después de todo, tienes un talento en destacar en lo que es...- su voz se perdió por un momento, un brillo de locura destellando momentáneamente en sus ojos. -...Prohibido.-

-En eso tienes mucha razón - sujetó su mano atrapándola con fuerza con la suya - No por nada me he ganado el título de ser la 'oveja negra' de la familia.

Impetuoso e impaciente como de costumbre, el joven ex-heredero de los Black se abalanzó sobre la boca de la chica. Mordiendo con ferocidad su labio inferior y rozándolo con desesperación.

La Slytherin, en lugar de apartarse como muchos los esperarían, se apego mas a su primo, respondiendo su beso con igual pasión. La mano que tenia libre se aferro al cuello de la túnica del chico, halándole más hacia ella.

Con un brusco movimiento, ambos giraron, dejando acorralado esta vez al Gryffindor.

La chica se separo de Sirius, su respiración ya algo rápida, sin dejar de invadir su espacio personal. La mano que estaba atrapada con la de el termino de entrelazarse, mientras era posicionada en la pared, sobre la cabeza de este. -Curioso. Pensé que eras la oveja blanca en un rebaño de ovejas negras.-

Con esto, volvió a besar al joven con la misma fiereza del beso inicial.

- Pues ya ves, polos opuestos se atraen - dijo con leve sarcasmo mientras volvía a hundir su lengua en la envenenada boca de la pelinegra.

Bellatrix sonrió con satisfacción, sin molestarse en interrumpir el beso que con cada segundo cobraba más y más profundidad. Sintió como la mano de Sirius se enredaba en sus caderas, halándole mas hacia el.

Y así de simple, ambos dejaron de preocuparse; la realidad era solo un lejano sollozo en la parte mas olvidada de sus mentes. Por ese momento, el mundo se convirtió en ellos y nadie más. El mundo se convirtió en Sirius, con sus suaves caricias que hablaban de silenciosas y ocultas verdades. Así como para el, el mundo se convirtió en Bella, con sus enloquecientes y seductores movimientos que solo ayudaban a intoxicarlo más y más.

Xxxxx

Bellatrix Black se termino de poner su segunda bota y miro a Sirius, quien estaba también en el proceso de vestirse. -Así que, en esto quedamos.- Dijo, parándose con gracia y retirando las arrugas de la ropa que llevaba debajo de su capa.

- Como tu quieras - sonrió mientras abrochaba su camisa - siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres ¿recuerdas? - comentó burlón - Soy un títere en tus manos.

La chica se paso una mano por sus negros cabellos, desechando los pequeños nudos que se habían hecho en este. - Si fueses solo un títere no representaras interés alguno para mi.- Respondió con la cabeza en alto. -Es humillante que un Black se degrade a tal termino.

- Bueno¿que más puede esperarse de un traidor a la sangre, verdad? - sonrió divertido poniéndose de pie y echándose la capa a los hombros - Además, estamos en familia así que no importa la humillación entre nosotros.

La slytherin hizo una mueca, mofando sus palabras. - Sin duda has de notar que te has contradicho a ti mismo.- Esta también agarro su capa, tirándola sobre sus hombros. -De alguna forma, no me sorprende.- Guardo su varita en su manga y volvió a ver a Sirius, su siempre preferida mascara volviendo a su lugar. -Estas vacaciones he sido invitada a la casa de la familia Lestrange. Sabes lo que eso significa. Oh, no. Quizás no sepas, realmente no hay forma de estar segura tratándose de tal traidor, o si?-

Molesto, o mejor dicho 'celoso', el joven merodeador empujo a la chica con brusquedad lejos de él dedicándole una profunda mirada de odio. - Se muy bien a que irás con los Lestrange - escupió con coraje - Vas a venderte con el imbécil de Rodolphus ¿o me equivoco?

La chica resoplo con brusquedad, una obvia muestra de rabia. -Si no fuese por tu obvia muestra de tu eterno amor por los sangresucias, bien podrías ser tu y no Rodolphus. Así que no trates de culparme a mi.- Dijo, mirándole condescendientemente. En ese momento, odiaba a Sirius Black. Le odiaba por poder meterla en sus sucios juegos de aquella forma. -Que? Acaso me negaras que no estas orgulloso de haberme seducido antes que el? Que me dirás que no me piensas como una de tus posesiones? Sirius Black, podrás haber caído en Gryffindor, pero se muy bien que muy distante de mi no eres.- La chica volvía a tener ese brillo maniático en sus ojos. -Con los demás puedes pretender, pero yo se como realmente eres... primito.-

El primogénito de los Black suspiró larga y pausadamente. Lo admitía, estaba celoso y obviamente iracundo por el hecho de que aun después de todo lo que había pasado por poseer a Bellatrix, su indomable prima, ella al final terminara siendo un objeto más en los bienes de los Lestrange.

Claro, una parte de él pedía a gritos que sacara esa parte suya egoísta y déspota, que le revelara al mundo que se habían equivocado al marcar a Sirius Black como un 'buen chico', pero simplemente no podía. Muy aparte de sus impulsivos deseos, no deseaba ser exiliado otra vez de la nueva 'fraternidad' que había formado con James y Remus. Pelear por Bella sería traicionarles, y después del sinsabor que la última traición hacia con su familia le dejó no estaba dispuesto a pasar por ese mal trecho de nuevo.

Al ver que el Gryffindor no hacia otro movimiento, la chica cerro los ojos por un instante. Aquel era el fin. Volvió a abrirlos y viro la mirada hacia donde estaba situado el Gryffindor. El no estaba dispuesto a pelear, lo sabia. Por mas que quisiera... por mas que quisiera ser el total centro de los deseos de Sirius, no lo era. No le iba a exigir nada. Después de todo, ella era una Slytherin. Ella misma no estaba dispuesta a pelear. Había sido enseñada a buscar la forma mas conveniente. Había sido... entretenido -porque no se dignaba a darle mas importancia, no, no podía- en su momento pero ya no podían seguir.

El silencio cada vez se volvió más incómodo, así que sin más que hacer el pelinegro tomó del suelo la pequeña bolsa que la slytherin anteriormente le había dado y se la echó al bolsillo con desganó. Se encaminó con lentitud hacia la puerta, y antes de salir se volteó a verla nuevamente.

- Disfruta tus vacaciones - dijo con notable resentimiento - Ah, y una vez que regreses será mejor olvidarnos que todo esto ha pasado.

-Si así es como quieres que sea.- Dijo la chica con un tono indescriptible. Estaba conteniendo toda la rabia que le causaba aquello. Olvidar? Todo aquello... solo para olvidar? Respiro profundamente y se encamino con velocidad a la puerta. Paso de Sirius, y con una sola mirada mas, salio.

Si, era el fin de ellos. Dentro de unas pocas horas, bajaría del tren de Hogwarts y se dirigiría a la Mansión Lestrange.

Dentro de unos pocos días, en su antebrazo izquierdo se forjaría una marca que llevaría por toda la vida.

Y por muchos años, trataría de llevar su consejo. De olvidar. Trataría de odiarlo como le había odiado momentáneamente aquel día.

Pero realmente no lo conseguiría.

**Esperamos que les haya gustado este OneShot. A nosotras nos gusto escribirlo. Comentarios? Los reviews son profunda y sinceramente agradecidos.**


End file.
